Don't Do it Through Text!
by so-they-say
Summary: One little text can change everything, when you've been waiting a long time for the words. A Miwamisa/miwaki story. Other pairings implied, and I might take suggestions on other pairs you'd like to see :)
1. Message Pending

It was another rainy day at the cardshop, and Miwa wasn't smiling much.

His chin resting on one of the tables towards the back of the room, Miwa stared glumly at the door, away from the familiar faces of Card Capital. A table over Aichi and Naoki were in the middle of a match, and the latter was losing. Kai watched with disdain, occasionally shaking his head as Naoki floundered to keep his damage above 6. Business was slow and not too many customers had shown up, a few stragglers rushing in from the downpour and playing a game or two, waiting for the rain to let up. It was a lucky thing- an important employee was absent today.

"Your break is almost up, Miwa, but you can take some extra time." Shin called from behind the counter, pausing to scratch the sub manager behind the ears as he carried a few boxes to the store room. "Work is light today anyway."

Miwa smiled half-heartedly, returning his eyes to the door as his expression reverted as dull as it had been before. "Just another minute, sir." He said in a voice slower and more somber than usual. Shin frowned but seemed to understand, concerned about the boy. It was so strange to see him like this. He wondered if he was sick, too, and made a mental note to offer the kids some tea later.

"You should've joined us while you had the chance, Miwa!" Morikawa crowed from his table closer to the doors, a bunch of grade 3 cards overfilling his hands. "Although, I understand if you were afraid to face my new deck- I know you wouldn't want to cry in public!"

Miwa didn't even offer him a glance, his expression stony. Aichi looked over at him, momentarily forgetting his game with Naoki, and frowned with worry at his friend sitting alone. "Kai-kun, what's wrong with Miwa today?" he asked in a low voice, hoping Miwa would not hear.

Kai shrugged, his demeanor impatient and gruff. "It's something stupid. I told him not to worry about it, but…I'm not at liberty to tell anyone." He glanced at Aichi with a bemused expression, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry. It's personal, and I promised him."

Aichi smiled, a little reassured. It was so like Miwa to tell his best friend everything, and Kai's tone was none too worried. Things had to be alright. "Of course, Kai-kun. As long as he's okay! He just looks so miserable."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." He scoffed. With a flick of his wrist he point towards Naoki's damage, and the sixth card about to be placed in the zone. "That's game. My turn next." Naoki grumbled good-naturedly, gathering his deck and moving over a chair as Kai took his seat and began shuffling his own deck. They were about to ride their vanguards when the bell attached to the front door jingled, and the sound of wet shoes squeaked against the tiles.

Misaki stood in the doorway, glowering beneath a yellow rain coat that dripped all over the floor and looking soggy. As the others turned to greet her they quickly averted their eyes in terror at the sheer ferocity of her expression, and Naoki whispered loudly, "Whoa, Boss-Lady looks…" 

"Misaki-chan!"

Miwa stood up abruptly, his chair clattering aside as he raced towards the front of the store. Without a moment of hesitation his hands were on her shoulders, and he ignored how wet she was, pulling her out of the doorway and into the store. Misaki's previously stormy expression changed to startled bewilderment as she processed the blonde blur of motion in front of her.

"Misaki-chan, er, nee-chan, hey, please don't be angry with me! I never meant to…look, you didn't have to pretend to be sick to avoid me, I just- listen, I don't want this to change anything, and!"

Misaki blinked, staring at Miwa as if he grew another head. "What are you TALKING about?" she asked, exasperated. She pried his hands away from her shoulders but to her embarrassment they clung to her own hands, and he was looking at her so intently she was blushing in confusion. "What's gotten into you?"

"You…you didn't read your text messages last night?"

"No, why? I fell asleep early…my head has been hurting, and I'm congested…also, I'd really appreciate if you backed up, you shouldn't get so close to someone who's sick, Mi-"

Miwa threw his arms around her, getting the front of his jacket soaked as her face turned scarlet. "Oh, thank god. Thank god."

Aichi exchanged looks with Naoki and Ishida, but when they looked to Kai he was smirking with mean-spirited amusement. "Hey, Kai, is this what he was so upset over?" Naoki asked a little too loudly. "What has he been pouting over all day?! It was about Misaki?"

Miwa began pestering Misaki for her phone, completely oblivious to their audience as he begged her to let him see it. "I got a new number, look can I change my contact info? It'll only take a second!" Misaki stared at him with a deadpan expression, clutching it with a tight grip, and when he reached for it she held it behind her, and then over her head. "I'll do it for you," she said slowly, watching the color run out of his face. "What's that new number, Miwa?"

"Eh? But Miwa texted me yesterday, and that was the same number, if I'm not mistaken," Aichi wondered aloud, and Kai continued to grin. "It's a lie, of course." He responded quietly. "He didn't want her to see his message and he wants to delete it before she gets the chance."

"But what could he say that would be that bad?" asked Aichi in complete naivety.

"That he wants to take her out on a date. And possibly something along the lines of, 'you're more beautiful and intelligent than even Minerva and Amaterasu combined.' I told him that he'd regret that line, but, when does he ever use common sense."


	2. Text Message Received

It was half an hour before closing, and Miwa was sweating bullets, shooting Misaki constant glances of panic and tortuous guilt. Her phone was tucked into the pocket of her apron, and it was still flashing with one unread message that she was ignoring purposely…for now. "I won't read it until after the shop closes so if it's anything rude, I'll get hit you with no witnesses." Misaki threatened, half joking. Miwa's face had gone full flush and he suddenly considered the very real possibility of facing her wrath.

"Eh…" was all he could say to her, retreating to the back of the store.

The rain hadn't let up and there were other stray cardfighters still within the shop, stalling for time before going out into the storm. For the past few hours Miwa had been hiding among a group of middle school students, playing games with them to earn their trust and possibly do him a tiny favor. "Look, you're short- she won't notice you- no, don't get offended. While she's reading, if you could just reach into her pockets- no, it isn't anything perverted! Just do me this solid, please?! Best two out of three? C'mon, help me out here!"

Kai shook his head, sifting through a few booster packs he had split with Aichi. "Pathetic. He's pathetic." was all he would say between the occasional comment on a new card.

"I think it's sweet!" Aichi offered, chuckling. "I mean, odds are she might be a little embarrassed, but I'm sure she'll at least be flattered. And I've got to hand it to him, he's got some bravery to send something like that at all!" With a bit of affectionate embarrassment he thought of the time he had considered Misaki in that way, though he had never worked up the nerve to tell her about it. There was a time when he had been unsure if he saw her as just a friend, and perhaps even if her feelings were platonic, but he found that in spite of everything his feelings had sort of ebbed into a routine with her that was familiar, friendly, and supportive in a much different way. Maybe that was for the best, anyway- he could not ask for a better friend, and his emotions were always confused these days when he thought about a very different…someone.

"It's cowardly." Kai retorted with irritation. "If you have something to say, you should say it, and in person. He only said it through text because he was convinced it was a good idea when he beat me by a fluke yesterday and said it must be a sign."

"Is…that so." Aichi laughed awkwardly. "Oh, dear. What made him change his mind?"

"When I reminded him that, going to the same university this summer, he would be likely to see her around a lot and deal with the awkward aftermath. Also, that it could change their relationship as it is. He might as well have deflated right in front of me. I've never seen him make a face that horrified before." He gave a sarcastic laugh at the thought of his friend and the dawning realization on his face that he could have just made a colossal, embarrassing mistake.

With a bit of a guilty look, Aichi mumbled, "but that's a very real concern, Kai-kun. You never know how someone is going to react…or if your feelings could put your whole friendship in jeopardy."

"It's cowardly," Kai repeated.

_I guess he's right_…Aichi thought glumly. It figured that Kai would have a different approach to such things, though now he was curious. "Have you ever been in a situation like that, Kai-kun?" He asked, looking with innocent curiosity at his stoic-faced friend.

Kai's eyes widened, visibly taken aback. "I…uh...no, no of course not." He grumbled, suddenly a little flustered. "Let's stop talking about pointless things; tell me what cards you got." His demand was abrupt, and he cleared his throat, frowning worse than before. Aichi regretted even asking him. "Okay," he said hesitantly, and showed Kai his new hand for inspection.

"I'm glad Morikawa is gone, at least," He said again after a while, desperate to break the silence. "If he knew, Miwa would never hear the end of it if she rejected him…"

"Yeah…though, I gotta admit that's why we're still here!" Naoki said with a sheepish grin from the next table, his eyes flicking between Misaki's face buried behind yet another book, and Miwa's constant grimace ducking behind the younger kids, occasionally daring to shoot her a look. "I need to see how this will turn out. I'm sure if Kamui was here, he would offer him some advice…that kid knows all about being hopeless, eh?"

Shin appeared at the door, balancing a tray with tea and small cups in one hand and a large umbrella in the other. Someone came forward to hold the door for him, and with a pleasant smile, he called, "Miwa, I got some tea for you and Misaki, and the others! You've been looking awfully pale today, so please come up for some, alright? I can't have both of my employees sick!"

Miwa gulped as if he had just swallowed a marble. "Er…right! Thanks so much, manager. I'll be right there!"

"You didn't have to go to the trouble." Misaki muttered quietly, smiling a little as she put down her book. In all truth she was more than happy at the prospect of tea, hoping the hot drink would do her some good.

With shuffling feet Miwa came to the front of the store, dragging along one of the shorter children who seemed on the verge of biting his hand. "My little friend of mine would like some tea too, wouldn't you…uh…Jin?" The child shot him a dirty look and he knew he had the name wrong. "Of course not Jin. Uh. Jim. Jim-kun could really use a drink."

"I hate tea," The child whined. "And my name isn't Jim!"

"Hush now, Jim!" Miwa said cheerfully, smiling widely. "Talking hurts your sore throat, remember? Thatta boy!"

Shin handed them cups and poured them all tea, though Jim made a face after one sip and promptly gave it to Miwa. "Ugh, not worth it! You can keep your five yen, I'm going back to play cards!"

"You didn't even hug Misaki-chan, Jim! She really looks like she could use a hug today, why not give her one!" Miwa bent a little, whispering angrily in his ear, "I'll through in an extra ten just-"

"Everything okay, Miwa?" Misaki asked, glaring icily at him and the terrified expression of the boy. "I think your little friend wants to go on his way now."

"Everything's…dandy! Of course. Bye, Jim. It's not too long before closing, so you might as well pack up and call your parents to pick you up! In fact, I'll wait with you guys before they show, and give you some valuable life lessons! Let's start with learning to honor business transactions." Miwa grinned, and Jim grimaced as he grabbed his arm again, pulling him to the confused group of middleschoolers waiting in the back of the store. Misaki sighed, propping open her book again and absent-mindedly petting the sleeping cat on the counter. "He really is an idiot, sometimes." She said quietly to the the sub manager. "I think you've noticed that too. But really...to stoop that low..." A little nervous, Misaki reached into her pocket, looking at her phone in her lap. _Whatever he said, could it really be that bad?_

Watching from afar, Aichi looked up at the clock, and cringed. "We've got about ten minutes left, guys…maybe we should start heading out too."

"What?! And miss the nail-biting conclusion?" Naoki asked incredulously. "No way! I've gotta see this through."

Shingo smiled nastily, nodding himself. "I agree, for once. This is a once in a life-time opportunity!"

Helpless, Aichi gave Kai a pleading look, as if begging for his help, and the other boy answered with an impatient sigh. "No, let's go." Kai said gruffly, and his tone left arguing out of the question. "Miwa may have brought this on himself but he deserves some privacy, at least. He's been a mess as it is. Have a little sympathy."

The others looked a little shamed, and nodded, albeit reluctantly. Cards were put back in their deck boxes, mats rolled, items gathered. Everyone was quiet, though they still gave Miwa and Misaki the occasional peek, as if some new information would appear on their faces. Kai brought up the rear as the group proceeded out of the store, and he unfolded his umbrella, ushering Aichi beneath it (though Naoki was quick to join, with a cheerful, "Save some room for me!"). "Have a good night, everyone!" Aichi called, waving. Other voices chorused a similar goodbye, and with that the store was emptying quickly. Miwa began to get even more anxious, realizing that soon it would only be him, and Shin, and Misaki left in the store. "Oh, man. Are you sure you can't stay longer?" He asked half-heartedly to another small middleschooler gathering together a gold-paladin deck.

The kid shook his head impatiently, before grinning. "You're in trouble big time, aren't you?" he asked as he began walking out the door. "Be a man about it, at least!"

"…right…thanks, kid." Miwa groaned.

* * *

><p>"That's about it for today," Shin said, sounding rather pleased as he closed up the cash register. The keys jingled in his hand as he held them, petting the sub manager one last time. "I'm going to get my coat and things from the store room, and then we'll go, right Misaki? Is there anything you left back there that you need?"<p>

"Yes," Misaki answered in a monotone that betrayed nothing. "Could you around the top shelf for me? I think I left a thermos up there and I wouldn't want it to spoil." Shin looked perplexed but gave her the okay, a little less enthusiastic about finding a ladder for the upper shelves. It never occurred to him to ask why she would leave something like that so high, and in her condition, though he certainly would later. He left the room and the door closed behind him, and there was silence- though for Miwa, all he could hear was the hammering of his own heart, the blood rushing to his face.

"So. Any last words?" Misaki asked at last, staring at the blonde teenager more seriously than she ever had. "It's not too late to just tell me yourself what it says…and I'd rather not read it out loud, with Shin being so close. But I guess that's your call."

Fiddling with the strings of his sweat-shirt, Miwa kept his eyes peeled to the floor, so uncharacteristically shy in front of one of the only girls that had ever disturbed his usual carefree demeanor. "Yeah, I guess so." He somehow found it within himself to answer. Looking up at her, Misaki felt for some reason as if she were looking at him for the first time again, and with the last of his courage he smiled in that way of his, playful and flirtatious but sincere to the heart. Her resolve faltered, though she'd never admit it. "I'd just want to tell you, that no matter what, I think you are one of the best friends I ever made. And that I'm glad for that, every day." His voice was quiet, but honest, and maybe even a little sentimental. "That's about all I can say for myself. I hope…you can forgive me. For possibly ruining our friendship. Because you have to know how important it is to me, before anything else that could happen. And I mean that."

Misaki tried to conceal her surprise and failed, in shock at the seriousness and maturity Miwa had as he smiled at her, completely baring himself without any of his usual facades. There was no joking here, no teasing- and the person before her, the friendly one, the fool, the loyal face she had grown to trust, were all at once just one boy looking awkward and hopeful and nervous for her reaction.

"Aren't you gonna check your phone?" He asked softly.

She blushed a little, and his bright gray eyes were gentle, the atmosphere between them as if they were on the cusp of something that should have happened ages ago, yet was too obvious to any other time but now.

"I-"

"Misaki, I don't know WHAT would compel you to leave a thermos on one of the top shelves, but I didn't find anything!" Shin's exasperated voice called as he opened the door, bursting whatever moment was about to happen and cutting of her words. He tensed a little, adjusting his glasses and looking with confusion between his two employees, and wondering over the feeling as if he had just interrupted something important. "Is everything alright here?" He asked, smiling nervously. The way Misaki's face looked brought out something protective in him, and whatever had her making such an unhappy expression had him deeply concerned.

"Everything's great, but I was just going home! Thanks for another wonderful day, mananger." Miwa smiled, pulling his hood over his head. "Have a great night! And you too, Misaki. Catch ya later!"

Misaki sputtered angrily, almost knocking over her tea as she tried to grab his shirt sleeve and missed entirely. He was out the door, already lost in the ran as if it had washed him away, and with a huff of irritation she thought _He's going to pay for getting away like that!_

"Well, that was a little abrupt…are you ready to go, Misaki? And is everything really okay?"

Smiling at her uncle, Misaki nodded, and said calmly, "If you go on a little bit ahead, please. I'm not done getting my stuff together, and I wanted to say goodnight to the sub manager." When he left her be, bemused and more than a little curious at the odd request, she looked down at her phone and opened the message that had been waiting for her all day. For a few moments, all that could be heard was the peaceful sound of the rain, and the cat purring in its sleep on the counter, and everything was so quiet that she could hear herself breathe, even the hitch in her breath as she processed what she just read.

"Oh, Miwa." She said gently. The cat was the only one to see her smile.


	3. Return to Sender

Everyone's been super nice, thanks so much! I didn't really anticipate writing a fully fledged story but I guess I'll continue if people are interested.

* * *

><p>It had been days since Miwa had shown up to Card Capital, and Misaki wasn't impatient- she was furious. Long over her cold, the lilac haired girl did not lounge and read her books as she normally would, healthy or not- constantly busy, she moved like a cyclone on the verge of its storm. Aichi and the other regulars of the shop were worried, for her and themselves- they had never seen her so grouchy before, and never wanted to again. Shin shrugged helplessly whenever someone questioned him as to what had her so upset, adjusting his glasses nervously and looking at his niece with concern, confusion and just a little fear- "I don't have the slightest clue, but it wasn't something any of you did, was it?"<p>

"Well, not **us**, exactly." Morikawa muttered, rubbing the back of his head and shooting Misaki a petulant, wounded look. He had made a ruckus losing to one of the middle school students, and Misaki had taken care of the problem as she saw fit- by swiftly batting him over the head with the broom while cleaning around the tables.

"More like, one of the faces you'd expect to see around here, who's mysteriously absent." Ishida spoke up, his voice wry. "Morikawa, you've still got dust in your hair…sheesh, it looks like some bad dandruff! She got you good."

Shin frowned, carefully considering the boys gathered at the shop today…there was Naoki and Kamui, having a heated match at one of the standing tables, with Shingo giving his constant opinions on their plays; Ishida and Morikawa, who usually got on Misakis nerves but never to this extent; Kamui's two eager followers, sorting through each-others decks; Aichi holding his royal paladins and looking at Kai eagerly for a match. Something about that last image sparked a thought, but he could not say what. "Well, Ren said he might show up later today," Shin wondered to himself. "He may bring Asaka and Tatsu…and you said Emi might show up later, didn't you, Aichi-kun? One of them?" He got Aichi's attention but he was met with a nervous smile and shake of the head. "Well, then that just leaves…"

Looking back to Kai, Shin finally realized what had struck him so odd- the empty chair beside Kai that a lanky, blonde, smiling figure usually filled. "Oh!" He exclaimed at last. Misaki shot him a dirty look from the other end of the store and he blanched, keeping his voice down to a minimum. "Miwa-kun, really?! I'm honestly surprised. From what I've seen him and Misaki usually get along, don't they?"

"A little too well, on Miwa's side." Morikawa snickered. Ishida elbowed him in the ribs.

"Eh?"

Aichi hestitated, lowering his cards back to the table, a flogal spilling from the deck and onto the floor. "Ah, well, you see-"

"Miwa is an idiot." Kai interrupted.

"That...may be, but it certainly isn't nice, Kai-kun." Shin replied, looking toward his niece with heightened concern. _What on Earth did that boy do? _He thought in dismay. He happened to like the boy and found him a good employee, but if he was going to upset Misaki this terribly Shin doubted if he could keep him around. _I should see if she is okay, and what the situation is before I jump to conclusions, but…if I must, I will take action._ "Misaki," He called, intent on getting to the bottom of it, "Could I talk to you? Behind the counter…please."

Her expression was irritated, darker than even her usual scowl, and Shin gulped but stayed firm. He had to know. When she finally reached the front of the store with dragging feet, he made a point to open the door to the store room, about to usher her inside. "I wanted to get you in private, and ask about what's been going on with you, Misaki. I heard it had something to do with-"

Her eyes were trained on him until the bell rang at the door, and then he saw them dart away to something over his shoulder, widening as she inhaled sharply. For a second Shin could see multiple emotions flicker there- surprise, anticipation, hope, happiness. And then it was quickly replaced by blustering, icy, full force rage. He stepped back in terror, looking over his shoulder to see her target.

"_MIWA."_ Her voice was no higher than usual but it was deadly, the force of the word spat out with venom that made the rest of the cardshop wince.

Standing in the doorway, Taishi Miwa ducked his head, gray eyes wide and full of guilt. "Er, I-h-hey there, everyone…"

Kai looked up from his cards and gave his friend a disdainful look, before Misaki beat him to the exact question he was going to ask. His normally apathetic expression gave way to slight surprise, and then amusement.

"_Where have you_. BEEN. Miwa?" Misaki growled through gritted teeth. Shin leapt out of her way as she approached the end of the counter. To his surprise, Miwa did not retreat- the boy came towards her slowly, and he was brave, he had to give him that. "Well, I-"

"_Save it_."

"Oh, man." Kamui winced. "This is going to be bad."

"I- Misaki-chan…"

"You've got some nerve, running away and leaving without a word like a coward." Arms crossed, deep blue eyes blazing with a kind of fire most had never seen before.

"I, uh…well, about that." Miwa struggled for words, sheepish. "I…may have assumed you'd text back first? And I didn't want to come around if you didn't want me to, and-"

"And _nothing. _You should have done it in person in the first place. Don't even _try _and excuse yourself."

"What's going on here, guys?" Shin asked helplessly, as Kai muttered, "I told him so," to a distressed Aichi.

Miwa frowned, and then, with the sheer good-natured playfulness only he could have, smiled as he asked, "Then, can I ask you now?"

"Ask her _what_? I'm feeling very out of the loop here, guys!" Shin interjected, and the sub manager purred loudly, pawing at him as if telling him to wait though he shooed its tiny paws away.

"If she'll go on a date with me." Miwa answered, grinning shyly. "She hasn't said no yet. So, will you, Misaki-chan?"

There was a tense silence in the store as everyone listened, waiting for her response. Her expression softened for half of a moment, before hardening once more, though not as harsh as she had been. "Fight me." Was all she said at last.

"Eh?! Misaki-chan, look, I didn't mean to offen-"

"No, I'm serious." She said flatly. "Fight me. When I win, I'll give you the answer."


End file.
